¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!
by Lara-eternal-anjiru
Summary: ¿Siryu hinchándose a Donuts Light?¿Los Dorados apostando?¿Shion con gorrito de dormir?¿Saori pluriempleada como cabaretera?¿IKKI CONVERTIDO EN...? ¿Qué cuernos pasa en este Santuario?¡Sálvese quien pueda (osea, nadie XDDDDD)! AVISO: CONTENIDO YA
1. Tesorito, ito, ito

¡A LA CARGAAAAAAAAA! ¡Os presento mi nuevo fic! Eh....

Luarnim: ¿Qué pasa?

Me quieren matar... por no actualizar los cuento. Diré en mi defensa que no puedo. Mi neurona inspiradora encargada de ese fic aún no volvió de las vacaciones. Entretanto, os traigo esta chorrada. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste. Intenté hacer un fic cómico, pero me salió uno de líos amorosos con unos toques de cachondeo (o eso creo. Vosotros opinaréis).

¡Va dedicado al maestro del humor saintseiyano Thanatos 2004, que me prestó la idea base de este fic, y a Beledien, la maestra del ídem, por sus historias tan maravillosas que me inspiran!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una bella mañana en el archifamoso, archiconocido y lleno de archichincles de una maldita bruja Santuario en Grecia, los pajaritos cantan, el sol brilla y...

-¡HYÔGA, MALDITO GANSO CONGELADO, ESPERA A QUE TE COJA!-

Un célebre, cachas y cabreado fénix corría casas del zodíaco arriba y abajo en pos de un bello Cisne, el cual soltaba risitas divertidas.

-¡Conste que tú empezaste, pavo rostizado!- le gritó, aún corriendo.

-¡AGGGHHHHHHHH! ¡Pero no tenías excusa para eso!- vociferó Ikki, furibundo.

Lo cierto es que Hyôga tenía razón. Si él no hubiese "secuestrado" el rosario del Cisne, si no le hubiese quemado el desayuno, si no le hubiese abierto el grifo mientras estaba en la ducha (yo ODIO que me hagan eso, porque la ducha se pone a hervir ¬¬#grrrrr...), si no le... para terminar, si no le hubiese jorobado la mañana, él no habría esparcido fotos suyas de niño abrazando un osito de peluche por todo el Santuario. Las carcajadas se habían oído por todo el Ática. Pero Ikki no podía evitar fastidiar al Cisne, ya que... no, nunca diría sus motivo, nunca...

-¡Vuelve acá, pato de frigorífico!-

-¡Ni por éstas, pollo asado!-

-¡Oca escarchada!-

-¡Pajarraco a la barbacoa!-

El resto de los Bronce se limitaban a verlos con diversión. Aquellas persecuciones se habían convertido en la atracción mañanera más popular del Santuario. Entre los Dorados incluso circulaban apuestas sobre los resultados, aunque hasta ahora nadie ganaba a Mu y Shaka, los reyes del azar (que azar ni que... gracias a sus poderes mentales... pero son tan adorables ¬... la autora babea su teclado). Esta vez la persecución llegó hasta el comedor, donde los Bronces y los Dorados desayunaban y animaban a su favorito, lo atravesó y se introdujo en el templo de Atenea...

-¡UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ambos Santos salieron de un salto de detrás de la cortina e, inconscientemente, se abrazaron como buscando protección.

-¡Hey, chicos!- dijo Shiryu- ¿Qué os pasa, visteis un fantasma?-

Por toda respuesta, ambos señalaron la cortina.

-¿Qué?- el dragón se acercó a la cortina y miró- ¡UAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Otro histérico y van tres- murmuró Nachi mientras bebía su Colacao (¿qué pasa? Me gusta el Colacao y me cae bien el Caballero del Lobo).

-¡Jajaja, seguro que están de broma!- comentó el burro con alas... digo Seiya.

-El cuarto- volvió a murmurar el Lobo.

¿Y qué tan horrible puede haber para poner a esos tres así?, os preguntaréis. Pues bien, el resto de los Saint lo averiguaron enseguida... y un grito se extendió por el lugar... ¿puede haber algo más traumatizante que ver a la bruja... este, Saori recién levantada, con rulos en el pelo, una mascarilla verde en la cara, dos rodajas de pepino en los párpados y una horrenda bata rosa?

-¡Es la mujer del saco!- sollozó/gritó Shun.

-¡Es la bruja Piruja!- aulló asustado Aioria.

-¡Es el Yeti!- gritó Docko.

-¡Qué va, mucho peor!- masculló, lívido de terror, Aiolos.

-¡ES SAORI!- vociferó Afrodita.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- los Santos gritan y gritan y derraman aullidos como por el monte las sardinas trailará (me quedé con Shrek 2)... y como que la Diosa de la Sabiduría... perdón, reencarnación de la supuesta diosa de la sabiduría... es decir, Saori... se enfadó y empezó a echar humo, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su imagen, precisamente.

-Vergüenza debería daros, Caballeros- dijo intentando salvar la poca (inexistente) dignidad que (creía ella)le quedaba... aunque teniendo en cuenta su aspecto, más sus pantuflas de conejitos rosas, más las rodajas de pepino resbalándole por las mejillas, cabe decir que los Santos lindos debían hacer grandes esfuerzos por no revolcarse de la risa- Burlaros así de una "inocente" e "importante" diosa...(¡Ja XDDDDDDD! Buen chiste, cuéntanos otro, anda...)-ahí sí que ya no pudo continuar, porque los chicos se asfixiaban de contener su risa. Por lo que la enfurecida, enojada, enfadada, encabronada y muchos más en-algo diosa, dio media vuelta con intención de volver a su cama (¿acaso creíais que Doña Malcriada se levantaría antes de las dos del mediodía?) o lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, sólo que su intento acabó en el suelo. Se había resbalado con una de las rodajas.

Antes de que la furibunda bruja pudiese decir o hacer más, Mu la teletransportó a sus aposentos.

-¡Oh, Mu, eres un aguafiestas!- le reprochó Kanon- ¡Saga y yo pensábamos...!

-... mandarla a la otra dimensión- recitó el Carnero Blanco con aburrimiento y retintín- por decimoctava vez. Lo tenéis prohibido y lo sabéis. Ya es bastante con que joda ésta dimensión.

-¡Eh, tortolitos, ya podéis dejarlo!- bromeó Afrodita refiriéndose al Cisne y al Fénix, los cuales seguían bien agarraditos.

-Ohmmmmmm... como el Buda nace del loto, así nace el amor entre dos seres- predijo Shaka, con una sonrisa burlona. Lo cierto es que el místico Caballero llevaba una temporadita que, si fuese mujer, todos hubiesen denominado como "esos días del mes". Tan pronto tenía malos ratos como hacía bromas y sonreía. Sus compañeros andaban casi de puntillas con su humor, e incluso habían empezado a investigar si había embarazos masculinos o, en último término, si Shaka era en realidad una mujer (la mitad de los caballeros lo parecen, seamos sinceros) y estaba en estado de buenaventura. Pero Ikki no andaba para bromas y, este... como que no se tomó muy bien el chiste. Sonrojado hasta la médula, le gritó a Virgo:

-¡Tú cierra el pico, topo teñido!-

Oh, oh, ahora se armaría la buena...

-Sigues siendo tan insolente como el mono sobre la palma de...-

-... de Buudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- corearon los Dorados.

-¡Ahora sí te la cargaste, ídolo de sexta porque no hay de séptima (¡dedicado a ti, Jenny, wapa!)!-

En nuestra modesta opinión...

Ikki:-¡Nadie te la preguntó, escritora barata!-

¬¬ repite eso si te atreves, pajarraco de tres al cuarto... que te adore no te da derecho a hablar.

Ikki:-¿Y que me harás?-

Mwajajajaja... ¿quieres saberlo? Mira, lee el libreto.

Ikki:-¡oo nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh, espera... síiiiiii... aunque me humillas mucho ¬¬...

Si quieres conseguir tu objetivo...

Ikki:-Vale, sigue.-

Pues eso, en nuestra modesta opinión el que se la acababa de cargar era el Fénix, porque si algo no soportaba el Caballero de la Virgen eran bromas sobre su divinidad...

-¡oo el tesoro del cielo!-

Y allá que Shaka golpea, y Mu recoge el pase, regatea al mulo estúpido... a Seiya, le pasa a Shura y... disculpadme --U andaba pensando en otra cosa. El Fénix recibió de lleno el impacto y acabó besando el sacrosanto suelo.

-Ahora si ya te pasaste, Shaka, prometiste no volver a hacerlo- le regañó Mu.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró Shaka, súbitamente rojo y sumamente avergonzado... de coña, vamos, porque si alguien le viese los ojos en ese momento... se preguntaría que non-sanctos pensamientos que involucraban al caballero ariano se le estarían pasando por la cabecita rubia.

-¿Guángdos vang, Nashi?- le preguntó Shiryu, con la boca llena de Donuts Light (sin calorías) al joven caballero.

-¿Veces que se pegan o veces que le lanza el tesoro por día?-

-¡Glum! Lo último-

-Hoy con ésta van tres. La primera fue por jorobarle la ducha cuando fastidió al Ruso y la segunda por destrozarle el jardín cuando perseguía al susodicho- contestó Nachi con aire ausente- Oye, ¿me lo parece a mí o últimamente Ikki se la pasa única y exclusivamente tras el Ruso?-

Entretanto, el Fénix ya s había levantado y vuelto a la carga.

-Ya verás, pedazo de...-

-¡--...oo el tesoro del cielo!-

Kaboooooooom... dos-cero a favor de Shaka, e Ikki que se levanta otra vez.

-Oye, que yo...-

-¡--... oo el tesoro del cielo!-

Y por quinta vez en esa mañana (sí, imaginaos, todavía no han llegado a la comida y ya andan a la greña) el Fénix acabó desayunando tierra. Sólo que para variar no se despertó esta vez.

-¡Hermanooooooooooo!- Shun ya había montado la escenita.

-Shaka, es que ni hablar le dejaste, a lo mejor se iba a dis...- comenzó Ailos.

-¡--... oo el tesoro del cieHMUPF!- Mu, que estaba al lado, lo había amordazado.

-ùú siempre igual, se embala y ya no distingue a quién o a qué ataca. Dioses, que he hecho yo para merecer esto...- si, hijo, quéjate, si supieses la que te (os) espera.... mwajajajajajaja, que maléfica soy, adoro hacer sufrir a mis víctimas... U ustedes disimulen, ni dije nada...

-¡Hermanooooooooooooo!- lloraba... sí, adivinasteis, Shun.

Hagamos un repaso de la situación... Ikki en el suelo con cara de GG, Shun imitando a un manantial, Hyôga todavía medio shockeado, Shiryu devorando Donuts, Nachi bebiendo otra taza de Colacao (el solito se acabará el bote), Mu vigilando a Shaka, Shaka amordazado, Saga y Kanon peleándose, los Hermanos Maravilla (Aiolos e Aioria) hechando un combate pokémon con sus Game Boys vía cable Link, Docko dormitando y roncando con la cara metida en su bol lleno de té (y empezando a coger un curioso color morado parecido al que causa la asfixia), Afrodita comprobando su maquillaje en un espejo de mano, Shura y Máscara de la Muerte jugando a los dados, Milo coqueteando con el frigorífico ambulante... Camus pues, Aldebarán y Seiya competían por ver quien tragaba más y de forma más basta y Saori... ¿a alguien le interesa que hace la bruja pelimorada?. Esto nos hace preguntarnos por dónde anda Shion... que hablando del Patriarca de Atenas (burda parodia de "hablando del rey de Roma...") por las cortinas asoma, bostezando y llevando una lindísima camiseta cinco tallas mayor (blanca con una ovejita dibujada --... ¬¬ y sin malpensar, no se le ve nada... desgraciadamente... que la camiseta le llega por las rodillas), un gorro de dormir con un pompón azul y un carnerito de peluche agarrado... y si os preguntáis por qué los Santos no andan carcajeándose en estos mometos, tengamos nuestro particular y familiar flash back....

FLASH BACK

En otra movida mañana santuarionera, justo cuando el Cisne estrangulaba al Fénix, entró el resucitado Patriarca vestido... como lo diríamos... ¿muy original U? Es decir, con la camiseta, el gorro y el peluchito de marras.

-¡Uahhhhhhhhhh!-- Buenos días-

-¿oo whats the...?- todos los Santos presentes- ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lo que pasó a continuación queda censurado porque hay niños delante... ¬¬ y no me miréis así, que sé que hay niños delante... ¿acaso pensáis que me trago el cuento de que los peques no leen esto? La cuestión es que a nuestros amados y lindos caballeros se les pasaron las ganas de reírse (y las de caminar, hablar e incluso respirar demasiado fuerte cuando pasaba Shion durant un mes) ipso facto, y además les entraron unas ganas TREMENDAS de visitar la unidad de Urgencias más cercana... donde se pasaron un mes mentándole la madre a Shion, pero eso ya es otra historia.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Uoohhhh! Hola, chicos. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Veamos- comenzó el caballero del Lobo mientras contabilizaba con los dedos- Ikki y Hyôga peleando, Saori más fea y mala que pegarle a un padre, Shaka repartiendo tesoros tan "generosamente", Docko tomando el té por la nariz (como duerme, lo toma al respirar, de ahí que se ahogue...), Ikki besando el suelo, peleas a diestro y siniestro, el mundo que se va a tomar por culo en manos de los políticos, la humanidad en peligro de extinción, Hilda que le salió otra espinilla, Julián que volvió con su tenedor gigante, la madre de la tía de la cuñada del primo del concuñado de la abuela del yerno de la hija de la vecina del tercero preñada del sobrino de la hija del abuelo del nieto de la mujer del vecino de la peluquera... no, yo diría que no.- paró un momento de contar y alzó el índice derecho- Bueno, sí, que Ikki aún no se ha levantado.-

-¡Patriarca!- Shun se le tira al cuello a Shion llorando a mares... hasta carpas le salen de las fuentes que lleva por ojos... - pero es tan lindoooooo... y tierno....- ¡Mi hermanito murióooooooooooooo! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Shion!- se oyó un horrible chirrido... ah, no, es la voz de Saori. ¿Hay diferencia?- ¿Qué es este alboroto?

-Nada, nada, mi Dio... oo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Shion no sabían si reir o llorar (optaron por lo primero). Su Diosa y líder, la mujer que dirigía a ochenta y pico Caballeros y Amazonas, su... su cruz particular día tras día, acababa de asomarse por las cortinas vestida de cabaretera.

-¡Vaaaaaaya, Saori, no sabía que estabas pluriempleada!- ironizó Milo.

-¿A que estoy monísima? ¡Y mirad como bailo!- se apagan las luces, se enciende un foco que le cae encima a la Bruja, encienden otro que no se le cae encima (lástima) y Saori se mueve horriblemente al son de la canción de "Cabaret". Para luego salir por las cortinas moviendo su bastoncito.

-... oo... no ganamos para psicólogos...- todos los Saints. Pobres chavales, lo que tienen que aguantar.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡IKKI, HERMANOOOOOOOOO!- Shun está muy malacostumbrado a que Ikki lo proteja de éstas cosas- ¡PATRIARCA, ESTÁ MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Ehhh... no, no, mira Andrómeda, ya se levanta U- Shión señaló al Fénix, el cual se levantó sentándose en el suelo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOO -!- y Shun vuelve a ejercer como collar de Ikki.

-¡Que paréis de alborotar!- la bruja asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó la odisea más reveladora, fantasiosa, cañera y coñera de nuestro Santos predilectos y nuestra Diosa más asquerosa... porque Ikki alzó el rostro. Y con los ojos llenos de brillitos dulces y empalagosos, una sonrisa ídem y una expresión ídem que te ídem, dijo con voz dulce e infantil...

-¡Hedmaniiiiiitoooooooooooooooo Shuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn! ¡Te quiedooooooooooo! ¡Que gande edtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd!

PATAPOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... el suelo del Santuario quedó súbitamente alfombrado por un montón de lindos bishonens, un par de callos malayos y una bicha pelimorada y creída...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

¡Terminéeeeeeeeeeee... el primer chap! Jajajajajaja, no sé si os esperabais eso. En realidad yo amo a todos los Dorados (menos a Aldebarán, a él lo veo como a un hermano mayor) y a los Bronce (en realidad Seiya no me cae tan mal... en el manga. Pero en los fics adoro martirizarlo, y bueno... alguien tenía que ser mi chivo expiatorio).

La trama girará en toro al cambio de Ikki, porque ni os imagináis lo que sucederá ahora que está en este estado. ¡La de líos que se armarán!

¡Bueno, espero vuestros reviews! ¡Nos vemos!


	2. ¡Familia feliz XDDDD, sí, claro!

Y buiiinooooooooo... he vuelto para fastidiar a la peña. ¡Se hace lo que se puede!

Luarnim: úù que poco se puede, entonces...

¿Es que nadie me va a defender de éstos en sus reviews? ¡Me están destrozando la moral!

Kura: Si nosotros te queremos...

Kero: Sí...

¡w¡ de veras?

Kura/Kero: ¡Te queremos deprimir, juasjuasjuas!

¡w¡ lo dicho, que alguien me salve. ¡Jaqui, los reviews!

Jaqui: Veamos...

Cali-kun: ¡Gracias! Jajajaja, ya verás, te dedico una línea, me la inspiraste con tu review.¡Te quero, wapísima!

Shadir: Jajajajaja, síiiiii, pues espérate a que la aliñe, la ensalada, juajajajajaja...

Beledien: OO me reviewaste! ¡Soy feliz! ¡La maestra del humor saintseiyano (y ya puede Camus decir misa) me ha reviewado! ¡Soy feliz! Y sí, me influyes, pero para bien (aunque yo sea una pipiola... snif, que le voy a hacer...). ¡Me gusta que te guste XD! ¡Incongruente, XDD, es chido, me encanta!

Lady Graison: XDDDD vale, yo pongo a Saori mañanera otra vez y tú me pagas las facturas del psicólogo. ¡Aquí el segundo chap (y cada vez escribo peor...)!

Kasami. OO ehhh... gracias? ¡XDDD, no me hago responsable de tus hormonas, ya me llega con las mías! ¡XDDDDD ya continúo!

Thanatos: o0o maestro!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Tú también aquí, soy feliz TT0TT!!!! Jaja, estoy bien, loca y chutada, pero bien. ¡Sí, espero ser digna de tus enseñanzas, maestro! Jijijijij, pues así es Shakita cuando se enamora, jijijijijiji... y en cuanto a la Bruja... juajuajua, adoro maltratarla, se lo merece. ¡Mi fan nº1!¡SOY MÁS FELIZ, FELIZ ELEVADO AL CUBO!

Jenny: ¡Mi reviewadora favorita! ¿Cómo lo supe? ¡Es que leo las mentes! Pero ya lo sabes, ¿pa qué preguntas XD? Saori no puede morirse porque... bueno, --U porque es imposible. Es el mismo caso que Tyson: por mucho que lo deseemos, no muere. Jojoojojojo, a Shaka no le dio la loquera, le dio ese conocido nuestro que siempre va borracho y dispara flechitas... juasjuasjuas, ya te imaginarás quién, no? Ah, y las fotos... pues son uno de los tesoros de Hyôga , le sirven para chantajear o castigar a Ikki (- yo también quero una, pero Hyôga no me las deja... tacaño...). Ya evrás que pasa. Y sí --UUU... lamento amargamente lo de los cuentos, pero mi neuronita sigue de parranda. A ver que le hago... ¡besos, wapísima, y tráete a Rogran para la próxima!

Nebyura: o0o me halagas... lo del renglón es chido!!!!! XDD, eso quiere decir que no lo hag tan mal después de todo... nah, soy patética! OO! ¡No te me mueras!¡Que no quiero ser una asesina!

Luarnim: ¬¬ que acaso no lo eres...

¡TT0TT pero no una asesina por risa!¡Una asesina que se precie mata de forma sádica y sangrienta!

Luarnim: UU loca...

¡Y a mucha honra!¡Vamos, vamos, que nos vamos... al fic!

AVISO ULTRA-MAXI-MEGA-DÚPER-SÚPER IMPORTANTE: EN EL ANTERIOR CHAP. YA LO INSINUÉ, PERO POR SI NO QUEDÓ CLARO AVISO QUE ESTE FIC CONTIENE YAHOI, MEDIO-INCEST, INCEST Y TWINCEST. SI NO TE GUSTAN O NO LOS SOPORTAS, NO SIGAS LEYENDO. TE ESTOY AVISANDO Y QUIEN AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE TRAUMAS, LLANTOS, PATALETAS, INDIGNACIONES INJUSTIFICADAS O SHOKS, Y NI MUCHO MENOS AGUANTARÉ INSULTOS O FLAMES A CAUSA DE MI GUSTO POR ESOS GÉNEROS. QUEDA DICHO.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece... por ahora...

Jaqui: OO glups! A-amita, deja la espada en la pared, que decora más...

No, si es sólo para tener un "cambio de impresiones" con el señor Kurumada... esperadme un momentito que vuelvo enseguida... mwajajajajajaja...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nuestro amados Dorados y Bronces no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Esperaban un Ikki malherido, o más bien un Ikki encabronado, o incluso como última opción a un Ikki psicópata asesino. Sí. Porque todo eso entraba en el contexto de la normalidad. Pero verlo allí, con sus vaqueros azules y su camiseta negra de Mägo de Oz (¿Algún problema con la camiseta? ¿Eh, eh, eh?), abrazando a su hermano pequeño (el cual estaba en el estado de shock más absoluto, con los ojos del tamaño de sandías y la mandíbula inferior haciéndole una visita a Hades) y sonriendo como un crío los dejaba tiesos. Hasta empezaban a pellizcarse (Camus: ¡Milo!¡Saca tus pervertidas manos de mi trasero! Mu: ¡Auch! ¿Quién a sido? Shaka/Milo: La la la...) para cerciorarse de que estaban sobrios y despiertos y que ni Camus había puesto bebidas alcohólicas en la leche (como pasó la semana pasada, en la que todos menos el congelador acuariano tuvieon una resaca que pa qué os cuento), ni a Milo se le había caído "accidentalmente" otra bolsa de Atenea-sabrá-qué en el azúcar (como hacía tres días, de los que los Santos sólo recordaban dos: el tercero llevaban encima un colocón de "maría" o de coca de vete tú a saber del que tardaron en recuperarse, y cuando lo hicieron estaban la mitad de ellos (ni mencionemos la otra mitad) durmiendo todos desnudos en el salón del Santuario y abrazados entre ellos. Aquello hubiese puesto blanco de envidia a un mercado de tomates y rábanos cuando se despertaron), ni que seguían dormidos.

-¡Ohhhhhhh, Shun, tengo hambeeee!¡Quero un Colacaaaooooooo!¡Chí, chi!- reía el Ikki-crío, dando botes y abrazando aún a su hermano- ¡Ay, Shun, hedmanito, no edtád bien!¿Qué pasa?-

Bueno, eso al menos confirmaba tres cosas: 1ª que era el verdadero Ikki, 2ª que estaban despiertos y 3ª que Dohcko no se volvió morado por culpa de la vejez, fue culpa de sus ataques de sueño durante el desayuno. Porque Shiryu ya tuvo que quitarle la cabeza del bol cuando vieron que se ponía azul.

-Tengo que despertarlo con respeto, es mi maestro- murmuró el dragón. Y acercando su boca a la oreja del rejuvenecido Caballero de Libra...-¡¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO FÓSIL RESTAURADO!!!

Lo dicho, si es que le tiene un respeto a su maestro...

-¿Eh?¿Qué?- el librano estaba algo descentrado- ¿Y mi cascada? ¡¡ extraño mi cascada...-

¡PLOF! La mano que le sujetaba la cabeza agarrándole por los pelos lo soltó, y él acabó hundido en el tarro de la mantequilla.

-Como siga con su neura lo vuelvo a dejar en plan senil y lo meto en un asilo... o mejor, lo mando de excursión con los del Inserso al Lago Bañolas...- ¿y éste es el Caballero de la Sacrosantísma Paciencia? Pues a saber como será el impaciente, madre mía...

-La que te pariARGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!- el burro con alas empieza gritar de forma agónica desde el interior de la archiconocida Cápsula del Desahogo de la autora, a la que ha sido súbitamente teletransportado.

¿Alguien más quiere añadir algo?

-¡Nooooooooooo!- todo los esclav... miembros del fic y staff de producción.

No sabéis cuaaaaaaaaaanto me aleeeegro... bien, sigamos. En fin, que todos se dedicaban a mirar alucinados al Fénix, que seguía en plan rana (salta, salta, salta, salta sin parar), especialmente el Caballero del Cisne, quien estaba sentado justo al lado. Fue entonces cuando Ikki soltó a Shun y le vio. Una ENRME sonrisa (con un toque diabólico casi imperceptible... que Ikki es Ikki, por mucho que se le haya ido la olla) apareció en su cara y luces de colores inundaron sus ojos.

¡AHHHHHHHHH, PELIGRO, EL FÉNIX IBA A...!

-¡¡¡HYÔGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!¡¡¡TE QUERO!!!- ¿abrazar al Cisne? Y no en plan hermanos, a menos que en un abrazo de hermanos vuelen corazoncitos alrededor e intente uno besar al otro (a la manera de los críos, eso sí, pero besarlo al fin y al cabo) y... ¡a ver, se supone que cogéis el concepto, así que paso de desollarme los dedos escribiendo chorradas (Luarnim: ¿Y que haces escribiendo entonces? ¡PTAF!¡AY! Lara: ¬¬ por metiche y bocazas...)!

Ahora sí que los Santos y la Bruja flipaban en technicolor. Y esperen que aquí no acaba la cosa...

-¡Hyôga, edes taaaaaan lindo, me gudtad taaaaaaanto desde que te vi tan mono con tu bibedón!- Ikki hablando como un peque de 4 años y declarándosele de forma infantiloide-cursi al Cisne... ¿qué me fumé esta vez? ¿Me hizo reacción con la sobredosis de Nocilla? ¿Y dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesito?- Edes mi novio, chí? ¡Chí, lo edes!¡Zomos padeja, te quiedo mi cidnecito, vamoz a lod columpioz juntoz!-

¡Mi reino por una cámara fotográfica! ¡La cara de Hyôga no tiene precio!

-Eehhh, Ikki- comenzó el sonrojado-extremo-una-huerta-de-tomates-no-me-llega-ni-a-la-suela-del-zapato Hyôga- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Aawwwwwww, mi cidnecito- lo abraza más fuerte- te preocupad pod mí, entonces me quiedes.-

El Ruso masculla algo initeligble. Entretanto, los Dorados se acercan con Mu, Shaka, Milo y Camus a la cabeza.

-¿Oye, como reaccionará con nosotros?- le susurró el caballero de Jamir al hindú.

-Ni idea, Mu (Shaka: Mi lindo carnerito, cuando pones esa carita me entran ganas de CENSURA... Lara: Shaka, tienes la mente más pervertida de todo el Santuario. Shaka: Milo es más pervertido que yo. Lara: Quizás, pero él no lo disimula.), esperemos que no se asuste- contesto Virgo.

Pero la reacción de Ikki fue la menos previsible de todas. Porque, soltando momentáneamente a Hyôga, abrazó a...

-¡Papi Mu!- el mencionado sufrió un ataque de apoplejía ante el calificativo.

Un repentinamente furioso Shaka iba a golpear al Fénix cuando éste soltó a Mu y lo miro sonriendo.

-¡Papi Shaka!-

-¡¡ awwww, que mono...- nada más pronunciar estas palabras, el caballero de la Virgen se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado . Pues espérate, macho, y mejor siéntate que lo vas a necesitar...

-¡Midad, papi y papi, ezte ed Hyôga! ¡Ed mi novio!- Ikki lucía tan orgulloso como un peque cuando consigue atarse bien por primera vez los cordones de los zapatos él solito y se lo demuestra a sus padres... (Jaqui: Déjate de rollos patateros y haz los efectos de sonido. Lara: Seh, ya va...) PATAPLÓM, ya vuelve la temporada de alfombras en el Corte Santuarionés, con ofertas especiales en las de piel de carnero y en las de seda virgen.

E Ikki a su p bola, abrazando de nuevo a su "novio" con un brazo y a su hermanito con el otro.

-¡Pero bueno, Hyôga!- se escandalizó Camus- Eres muy joven para tener una relación (XDDDD ahora le entrará el síndrome paternal de "eres muy joven para esto", "a tu edad yo no hacía estas cosas", y etc, etc, etc), suéltate ahora mis....-

¡FUUUUOOOOASSSSHHSHSHSHSHHHHHHHHHHH! Una tremenda llamarada rostizó al caballero de Acuario.

-¬¬ ed MI cidnecito- un posesivo Ikki abrazaba por el cuello a Hyôga y miraba mal a Camus- Tú ya tiened a tu ezcodpiontito, zueg... zue... zuegro, ezo ed!-

A los Santos es que les iba mal. Se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa, menos Mu y Shaka, que seguían catatónicos, y Milo, que trataba de ocultar su risa para no molestar a Camus.

-U-un mo-mo-momento, onii-san, veamos si entendí bien- comenzo Shun con voz vacilante- Hyôga es tu novio y Mu y Shaka son nuestros... padres?-

-¡Chí! ¿No ved como ze quieden? Papá Shaka quiede mucho a papá Mu- soltó como si nada el sonriente Ikki.

-Ohhh, Shaka, pero que bien te queda el rojo- ironizó Máscara Mortal.

-¿Y Camus es tu... suegro?- continuó Shun, sin percibir la saludable coloración que tenían sus dos "padres" XDDDD, el uno por verse descubierto (aunque muy sutil no era, pero es que Mu es un bendito inocente, no se entera de misa la media así las evidencias bailen desnudas delante suyo) y el otro por aquel súbito descubrimiento.

-¡Chí! Podque ez el papá de mi cidnecito. ¡Y Milo ed mi oto zuegro, pordque ed la padeja de Camus!-

-Ohhhh, Camie, te lo dije, somos la pareja perfecta- dijo el Ecorpión de forma dulce mientras abrazaba por la cintura al Caballero de Acuario- Si es que aún será cierto que los niños siempre dicen la verdad (¬¬ JA!)...-el joven Acuario pasó a engrosar la lista de caballeros con insolación (o colorados, como se prefiera).

Entretanto, los gemelos psicópatas (SagaxKanon... ay, no perdón, Saga y Kanon ;3 jejeje...) se habían acercado al Fénix, que los miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

-Juajajajajaja, pero qué bajo has caído, pajarraco- reía Kanon- Mira que llegas a ser cursi...-

-Juajaja, y empalagoso, los hombres de verdad no piensan así, juajajaja...- se burlaba también Saga.

¡:3 tío Sagaaaa!-

-¡¡ awwwww, que... que lindo!- tengo que decir quien lo dijo?

-Los hombres de verdad no dicen esas cosas, claaaaaarooo...- todos los Saints.

-¬¬ que bajo has caído, hermano-

-¡:3 tío Kanon!-

-¡¡ ay, que mono, ven con tu tío...-

-¿¬¬ quien cae bajo ahora? ¡¡ mi sobrinito favorito, ven con tu tito Saga...- ¿Yo escribí "tito Saga"? Estoy completamente "colocada", en serio, necesito un psiquiatra, mirad las tonterías que escribo...

-¡Bah!- dijo con desprecio Máscara Mortal (MM para los amigos y para este fic por comodidad de la autora)- ¡Sois unos blandos! ¿Y vosotros sois los gemelos fantásticos que querían conquistar el mundo? ¡Yo, el gran MM, sí que no me dejo ablandar por estas cosas como si fuese de Blandi Blú!- se para frente al Ikki-crío con una sonrisa diabólica- Juajuajua, prepárate a visitar el Infierno, pavo rostizado...-

-¡:3 tío Mázcada Modtal!-

-¡¡ dame un abrazo, chiquitín- oh, sí, desde luego MM no se deja ablandar como Blandi Blú... se ablanda como papel de periódico mojado- Ay, siempre quise tener un sobrinito. O mejor, un hijo. ¿Shura, mi linda cabrita, no te apetece colaborar en darle primos a Ikki?

-¡¿oo LINDA CABRITA!?- todos.

Y Shura... qué cara puso... aunque ya sospechaba algo, porque... ATENCIÓN, FLASH BACK. ¡Pasadme las palomitas, joder!

FLASH BACK

-¡Ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven... a la fiesta pagana, que en la hoguera hay de beber!- cantaba Shura mientras afilaba unos cuchillos.

-Por Atenea, navaja ambulante, cierra el pico- le gritó Afrodita, que bajaba de su templo- que desafinas.

Shura se entristeció... tres segundos, los que necesitó Afrodita para sentir un cosmos INCREÍBLEMENTE furioso, darse la vuelta y ver algo más aterrador que Saori sin los liftings bailando desnuda en una barra de striptease(¡IAKKKKKKK! ¡Alguien máteme, por favor! ¡¿Cómo pude imaginar algo tan asqueroso?!).

-Vas... a... visitar... a... Hades...- el tono del Caballero de Cáncer era acojonante, aún más que su mueca de furia psicópata, sus pupilas empequeñecidas de loco o la ropa interior de Seiya (¡Puaj! ¡Repito, estoy enferma, necesito tratamiento! ¿Se necesitan más pruebas que mis escritos?)

-¡Máma ¡¡!-

-¡ONDAS DEL HADES!-

"Adiós con el corazón (el podrido que te tiraré a la cara), que con el alma no puedo... que al despedirme de ti... que al despedirme me muero (de risa)"... ups, perdón, es que la cancioncita me pareció oportuna.

-Oye, Shura, no es por ná pero me parece que MM trata de llamar tu atención- Aioros, que salió al oír escándalo, hablaba en bajo con el Caballero de Capricornio.

-¬¬ uy no, como crees, ni me había enterado, fíjate tú...- dijo irónico Shura.

-Es que hace mucho por ti... para ti...-

-Seh, eso en mi (nuestro) país se llama "tirar los tejos"- contestó de forma distraída Shura. Tras pensar un minuto en lo que acababa de decir... -¡OO MM TIRÁNDOME LOS TEJOS!¡DIOS MÍO, AVE MARÍA CUANDO SERÁS MÍA.... esto último bórralo, por favor... OO MM TRATANDO DE LIGARME!¡UAHHHHHHHHHH...!-

Sí, sí, bueno, ahora se entiende que lleguen semejantes facturas del psicólogo... pero lo cierto es que aquello era cierto (válgame la redundante redundancia del pleonásmico pleonasmo... para ti otra vez, Jenny!), MM llevaba tiempo lanzándole desde indirectas sutiles (MM: ¿Shura, quieres que te ayude con tus cuchillos?) hasta declaraciones desenfrenadas (MM: ¡SHURA, HAGÁMOSLO EN MI CAMA!¡VEN ACÁ, CABRITA SEXY, );9 jejeje, este cangrejito te hará probar sus pincitas...! --U ya comenté el poco tacto que tiene el italiano lindo?), y el español andaba algo mosca... pero sus compis no le decían ni pío, no fuera a ser que MM les hiciese lo misma que a Afrodita por meterse con su Shura... si es que MM con Shura ya parecía Ikki con Shun, salvo que Ikki no buscaba tirarse (MM: ¡Es casarse òó!) a su hermanito...

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Algún problema òó?- ea, ea, ea, el cangrejito se cabrea.

-Nonononononononono, qué problema dices...- las caritas de los Santos en este momento son de foto.

E Ikki ya estaba buscando nuevos miembros de la familia, porque...

-¡Tío Shuda!-

-...- aún anda catatónico por la proposición de MM.

-¡Abuelo Shion!-

-¡¡ ay, mi pequeño Mu, que orgulloso estoy de ti, mira que lindo nietecito me has dado...-

-Maestro UU'...-

-¡¡ la siguiente que sea niña, please...-

-¡oo MAESTRO, POR FAVOR!-

-¡Sí! ¡Y se llamará India!-

-¡OO SHAKA!-

-¡Tío abuelo Docko!-

-¡¡ extraño mi cascada...-

-¡Tía Afdodita!-

-¡Que soy un hombre, carajo! Oh, pero que bien me sienta este pintalabios...-

-¡Tío Aiodos! ¡Pod fin te cazazte con el tío Aiodia!-

-No, pero de momento...- Aiolos agarra a su sorprendido hermano y le pega un morreo de padre y muy señor mío.(NOTA: cabe resaltar que tras la sorpresa inicial Aioria se mostró de lo máaaaaasssssssss receptivo).

-¡Tío Aldebadán!-

-¡¡ tengo hambre...-

En esto Saori se acerca y dice:

-Ay, angelito, ven con tía Saori...- y teniedo en cuenta que aún no se había cambiado de ropa (y que por tanto seguía de cabaretera, con los rulos, la mascarilla, nuevas rodajas de pepino y el bastoncito) la reacción del nuevo Ikki no se hizo esperar.

-¡OO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se abraza a Shun- ¡TTTT hedmanito, potégeme, ez la mujed del coco!¡Ze me quiede comed!¡BUAAAAAAA!-

Lo sé. ¿Ikki llorando y Shun calmándolo? Surrealismo total. Pues lo que queda, colegas. Preparaos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

¿Gustó?¿No gustó? ¡Decidme, plis!

¡Ah, sí! Olvidé explicar: cuando Shiryu amenaza con mandar a Docko al Lago Bañolas hace referencia a una vieja historia sobre un barco lleno de viejitos jubilados que se hundió allí. Desde aquella, por aquí corre el chiste de que a los jubilados los mandadn allá para... bueno, se entiende, no?

¡Si no entendisteis algo, preguntadme que os lo explico! ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Un día entero zodiaco arriba, zodiaco ab...

Aparece Lara inclinada y tocando el suelo con la frente

¡PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! ¡Lo siento! Sé que me tardé mucho con este chap. (que además es un asco, para no variar), pero... debo anunciar una cosa (toma aire)... lectores... lectoras... todos... debo decir que... no hay fecha exacta de actualización ni nunca más la habrá en mis fic. Me he dado cuenta de que me es imposible seguir un horario concreto de actualización. Así que, a partir de ahora, actualizaré cuando pueda. Vuelvo a repetir que lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción, pues este año debo aclimatarme por completo a un nuevo insti (con todo lo que ello conlleva: horarios, asignaturas, sistemas de trabajo, métodos de evaluación...), y no dispongo de tiempo libre concreto.

Luarnim: Meras excusas... es que es una vaga...

No te pedí opinión ¬¬ pesado.

Luarnim: Es un servicio gratuito.

Ohhhhhhhh, que amaaaaaaaaable, me siento halagaadaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mira, mejor ponte a responder los reviews con Logan antes de que cometa un asesinato...

Luarnim: Mira como tiemblo...

¬¬ no sabes tú bien lo que vas a temblar... ah, por cierto, hay un par de puntos que no aclaré antes, pero los digo ahora: como ya sospecharéis, todos los caballeros han resucitado y rejuvenecido (en el caso de Docko), Julián Solo y compañía también han rsucitado, al igual que Hilda (Hades no saldrá, se siente), y debo decir además que exceptuando a Seiya y Saori, los personajes con los que más me meta serán aquellos que más quiera...

Luarnim: Por aquello del sadismo...

¡Suficiente!¡Te voy a desplumar, pseudo-ángel desfasado!

Logan: Bueno, U mientras nuestra amita y Luarny (Luarnim: ¡Es Luarnim, jodeeeeer!) aclaran sus diferencias, yo respondo...

Shadir: jejeje, me encantan tus comparaciones, son muy originales... pues te explico, ese lugar al que mande al imbécil es una especia de habitación cerrada donde me desahogo cada vez que me enfurezco. Dado que para desahogarme lo que hago es matar clones de personajes a los que odio de las formas más crueles, el espectáculo que queda allí dentro acojonaría a Jack el Destripador. ¿Qué qué hizo? Su simple existencia ya es motivo para mandarlo allí, pero además... ÙÜ insultó a mi mamá, y con mis padres nadie se mete (excepto yo).

Cali-kun: ¿Te cuento un secreto? No tengo camello, todo lo que tomo en mi plano astral viene de cosecha propia.

Logan: u-u es que es para verla, se va a ese plano a inspirarse y su mente vuelve totalmente "colocada"...

¬¬ como si tú fueses un santo... te recuerdo que, para este fic, la parte de mi imaginación que se droga eres TÚ.

Logan: No dije nada...

Humor negro... jejeje, puede ser.

Isis: ¡OOOOOOOOhaaaaayooooooooooooooo! Jajajaja, me siento honrada porque leas mi fic aunque no gustes del yahoi... además, me encantan tus fic... jajajaja, si yo te contara... no, ni te imaginas lo que va a pasar cuando Ikki "despierte", jejejeje... ya verás, os tengo una sorpresa... jojojojo... ¡Sí! ¡Ikki de celestino es un chiste!

Jenny: ¡Mi reviewadora favorita! ¡Ro-chan! ¡Os quero mucho! Eks, lo siento, sé que me pasé pero era necesario. ¡TTTT gracias, Ro-chan! ¡Tú sí que me quieres, y no esta panda de parásitos que tengo aquí!

Todos: ¡Hey! ¡Protestamos! ¡Nosotros también la queremos, pero se lo demostramos metiéndonos con ella

Uf, pues que amables. Jeje, vale. ¡Ikki, ven aquí!

Ikki: ¿Chí?

Mira, este cocholatito te lo manda la tía Jenny. Dale las gracias.

Ikki (con la boca llena de chocolate y carita feliz): ¡0 gacias!

#.# cositita pechiocha!!!!! Pues, Ro-chan, te confieso que ni idea de cómo le hace para ver. Misterio sin resolver. Siryû es todo respeto paara con sus mayores, y este chap. podrás volver a comprobarlo. ¡Nos leemos, par!

Thanatos: ¡Maestro!¡Mi fan nº 1! ¡Soy...

Logan: -.-... feliz! Lo sabemos.

Síii, jejeje, pues si te parecieron muchos, espérate un par de chaps. Vas a alucinar, garantizado. Te aviso que en este chap. hay un poco más de yahoi, espero que note importe. Ah, y las cuotas... este... jeje, te las pago el treinta de Febrero, OK? ¡Besos, maestro! ¡Tu discípula Lara reportándose!

Lady Grayson: Juasjuasjuas, síiiiiiiiiiiiii, Shiryû es un cielo, y lo va a demostrar también en este chap. Jajaja, tía Grayson... jajajaja, pues vale. Ay, chibi Ikki es adorable, y en cuanto a la que se montará cuando reaccione... mejor no te digo, es una sorpresa.

H.G.Arkahan: ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! Jeje, tampoco esta tan bien, cada vez lo hago peor (y si no me crees, le este chap.). ¡Aunque loco sí que está! ¡Viva el surrealismo!

Lastlightangel: Jujuju, la cara de Hyôga es de foto, en serio, más rojo imposible, yo también quisiera verla... o dibujarla... pero no puedo XDDD, me da la risa sólo de pensarlo, así que imagínate dibujándola! Jajaja, tranquila, que habrá beso y más.

¡Gracias o todos mis reviewadores y reviewadoras! ¡Os quiero! ¡Espero que sigáis leyéndome (aunque escriba tan mal) y reviewándome, y que a vuestros amigos y amigas les guste también este fic! ¡Os lo dedico a vosotros!

Logan: Disclaimer: como ya sabéis, Saint Seiya no le pertenece a nuestra amita, sólo su locura.

Pero pronto me pertenecerá, juajajaja... mister Kurumaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa... vengaaaaaa aquíiii, por favooooooooor.... será solo un momentito.... Lara sale en busca del señor Kurumada con una katana en la mano

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

3.Un día completo zodiaco arriba, zodiaco abajo, parte I. (no puse los títulos de los otros dos chaps., lo siento, se titulan "Tesorito, ito, ito" y "Familia feliz, XD sí, claro".)

Primera hora.

Ikki, el fiero, agresivo, chulesco, sarcástico e inhumano Ikki, llorando a lágrima viva, muy asustado, escondido tras su hermano y abrazando a Hyoga como si quisiese protegerlo... juro no volver a beber del brick de zumo con más de una semana abierta.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!¡Ez un mountruo!¡Zeguro que quiede hacer daño a mi cidnecito!-

-Ah, no... yo...- Saori balbuceó un momento, antes de hacerse la ofendida- ¡Pero como osas insultarme así, niñat...!

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Todos los Santos se quedaron con cara de O.O (oséase, de besugos). Shun, el tierno. dulce y aniñado Shun, gritándole a la Bruj... a Saori. Definitivamente, o el mundo giraba del revés o los hermanos habían intercambiado sus cuerpos.

Entretanto, la víbora pelimorada estaba que se moría de miedo. Porque Shun la estaba mirando MUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY mal (y que Shun te mire mal acojona bastante, porque no parece él). Y no sólo Shun...

-Ah... no... parad....- intentó decir Saori.

-Hiciste llorar a mi hermanito... ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-

-Has asustado a mi hijo... ¡CAÍDA A LOS INFIERNOS!-

-Gritarle así a mi inocente pequeño (¬¬ "hijo"... "hermanito"... "inocente"... estos Santos están tarados...)... ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS!

-Por meterte con mi sobrino... ¡AGUIJÓN ESCARLATA!-

-Exijo venganza... ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!-

-Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi nieto... ¡REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO DE LAS ESTRELLAS!(creo que se llamaba así, si me equivoco en algún ataque me corregís)-

-¡¡ extraño mi casc... digo, qué acción tan imperdonable... ¡ LA FURIA DE LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-

-Yo te mato... ¡EXCALIBUR!-

-Y yo le ayudo (MM: Y de paso me quedo con tu cara, aunque... no sé yo... algo tan feo no quedaría bien ni como cubo de basura... mejor dejo correr lo de la cara... Lara: ¬¬ mira, macho, no es por apurarte, pero el resto también quiere darle a esa cretina.... MM: Ups, lo siento, ahora voy... Lara: ¬¬ esa frase es mía, no me la copies... MM:...)... ¡HONDAS DE HADES!

-Engendro miserable... Kanon, los dos juntos...-

-Claro, koibito... digo, hermano...-

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

-¡LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN!-

-¡Kanon! ¡Me refería a la explosión, no a dimensionarla!-

-Bueh, para el caso lo mismo da...-

-Ahhhhhhh, vosotros dos, apartaos que hay cola... ehh, no sé que decir para no repetir, así que me limito a arrearte... ¡FLECHA DE SAGITARIO!(--U lo confieso, no conozco ningún ataque de Aiolos... aún no llegué al tomo necesario...)

-Bien hecho, koi... este, hermano (¬¬ copiones... eso ya lo dijeron los gemelos fantásticos...)... ¡RAYO DE PLASMA!-

-Con lo lindo que es mi sobrinito, y tú estropeas su belleza haciéndole llorar... ¡ROSAS DIABÓLICAS!-

-Mala persona... ¡GRAN CUERNO!-

-Hmpf... nada más porque me aburro... ¡AULLIDO MORTAL!-

-¿Eh?¿Hay que atacar a Saori?... pues... ¡DRAGÓN VOLADOR DE LUSHAN! (-.- este niño anda en las nubes... XD y nunca mejor dicho...)-

Tras una explosión, varios destellos y toda esa parafernalia de efectos especiales con los que los directivos alargan la duración de los chaps. para justificar su sueldo, se pudo ver un gran cráter en el suelo,y en su interior, a una Saori...¿cómo decirlo?... aplastada, quemada, congelada, cortada, dimensionada, explotada, espachurrada, golpeada, agujereada, pinchada y et caera, et caera.

-Patriarca...- dijo lentamente Mu- ¿No se nos habrá ido un poco la mano?-

-Hum, tal vez...- respondió pensativo Shion- Creo que tienes razón...-

-Sí, nos pasamos...-

-¡QUÉ VA! ¡Nos quedamos cortos!- y ante las alucinadas miradas de los Caballeros, el lemuriano mayor agarró un jarrón y se acercó al hoyo con la clara intención de arrojárselo a la masa de carne allí tirada.

-¡No! ¡Shion ¡Detente!- Shura acababa de frenarlo cogiéndolo por la muñeca.

-Lo veis, maestro, hasta nosotros pensamos que fue demasiad...-

-Mejor tírale esto- dijo el español dándole con ambas manos la mesa del desayuno(hecha de mármol).

-¡PERO BUENO!¡BASTA YA!¿ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA O QUÉ? (Lara: ¿Lo dices o lo preguntas, wapísimo?)-

Mu estaba fuera de sus casillas. Así que se acercó a su maestro, le quitó la mesa de las manos y la arrojó él mismo contra la bicha.

-O.O Mu...- todos los presentes.

-¿Qué? Puestos a desahogarme, mejor romper algo de lo que luego nadie vaya a lamentarse...-

-¿Cómo que nadie va a lamentarse?- lloró Aioria- ¿TTTT y ahora como desayunamos sin la mesa?-

¿No es conmovedora la fidelidad de estos caballeros por su diosa? Volviendo con Ikki, éste ya se había calmado. Tanto, que se había dormido abrazando a Hyoga (quien pronto perdería su fama de caballero con la piel más blanca a favor de la fama como caballero más rojo... ya hasta parecía del Atletic, con tanto cambio de blanco a rojo...) y con un pulgar en la boca.

-¿UU le importaría a alguien ayudarme?- preguntó el Cisne.

-Verás, Hyôga- comenzó Camus- Yo te ayudaría, pero con una llamarada ya estoy más que servido.-

Resumiendo, que el rubio caballero se quedó como peluche del Fénix mientras los Dorados y Bronces discutían qué hacer...

-¡Llevémoslos al templo de Piscis!- propuso Afrodita- Es el más cercano...

-¿Y a que esperas para cogerlos en brazos, Don-soy-el-caballero-más-hermoso?- preguntó sarcástico MM.

-¿YO? ¡Estás loco! ¿Y arriesgarme a romperme una uña?-

Contente, Lara, contente, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas... ya, nervios fuera... bueno, al final Ambos caballeros fueron cargados hasta el templo por Aldebarán. Normal, normal... al cruzar las antiquísimas puertas que daban acceso al interior se montó el cachondeo padre...

-O.O juajajajajajajajajajaja- Saints ovejuna, todos a una- Pa-paredes empapjajajajajapapeladas de ro-ro-rosa.... jajajajaja-

Y muebles blancos con lacitos verdes, y una colcha con más lazos y encajes que un vestido de Chanel, y más maquillajes y potingues que escalones en el Santurio, y...

-¡Bah! No tenéis sentido de la estética...- murmuró un ofendido Afrodita.

-Más bien tú no tienes sentido del ridículo...- le pinchó Nachi.

Afrodita se volteó, furioso.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN LO DIJO?!!-

Nachi señaló rápidamente a Seiya.

-¡MALDITO BURRO ALADO!-

Sobra decir la que se montó allí. Gritos, gruñidos, golpes... la marimorena, vamos...

-Esteeee... sospecho que no estaremos tranquilos aquí...- dijo Shaka.

-Ohhhhh, de veras?- se burló Mascarita- ¿Y en qué lo notaste?

Pero antes de que empezaran a hacerle la competencia a Afrodita y Seiya, reibieron una colleja de Mu y Shura, respectivamente. Lástima que se les fue la mano...

-Estupendo, genial, la bomba...- gruñó Shura, con el caballero de Cáncer inconsciente en sus brazos- Dos paquetes más y suman cuatro...-

-Vámonos al templo de Acuario- finalizó Camus.

Y así la extraña comitiva salió del rosado (XD y nunca mejor dicho, porque tuvieron que evitar TOOOOOODAS las rosas que Afrodita había plantado en la entrada) lugar rumbo escaleras abajo...

Segunda Hora.

Estaban a dos pasos de la entrada y se disponían a cruzarla cuando...

¡PLAF!¡POM!¡CATACROC!

Una maraña de caballeros resbaló sobre el hielo que allí había, quedándose todos GG.

-Camie...- comenzó muy despacio Milo- ¿Se puede saber QUÉ hace aquí una pista de hielo?-

-O.O?... no es una pista de hielo, es el felpudo para los pies- contestó Acuario, en el mismo tono que uno hubiese empleado para decir "dos y dos son cuatro", "la hipotenusa de un triángulo es igual a la suma de sus catetos" o "Saori, muere de una jodida vez" (Shion: ¿Y eso último? Lara: u-u se supone que es una lista de cosas obvias. Shion: ah, ya capisco...).

Bien o mal (más bien que mal) y mal que les pesase (que les pesaba mucho), los Saints consiguieron sortear el "felpudo" y entrar en el templo. Pobres desgraciados...

Ca-ca-ca-camus...- Aiolos, con los dientes castañeando, se acercó al susodicho- ¿No puedes poner la calefacción?-

-O.O?... que raritos andáis hoy... si ya está puesta-

Todos lo miran con cara de ¬¬#, mientras que entre Camus y el grupo pasa una ráfaga de viento con copos de nieve, un par de pingüinos haciendo patinaje sobre hielo y un oso polar con un cartel de "Refresca tu boca con el nuevo Trident White" (¡No hay derecho! ¡Exijo cobrar por la publicidad subliminal!).

-¬¬ mejor vámonos- propuso Aiolos.

-¬¬ mejor sí- coincidieron los caballeros (menos quién todos sabemos).

Con gesto de enfado, los Saints se dirigieron a la salida...

¡PLAF!¡POM!¡CATACROC!¡PAF!¡BUM!¡CRAC!

... a la que tardaron el resto de la hora en llegar, debido a que Camus había "alfombrado" el pasillo la tarde anterior.

Tercera Hora.

Allá a lo lejos se divisaba la décima casa del zodiaco... tan lejos... tan lejos... ¡A ver, so tarados, daos cuenta de una vez!

-¡Vaya!- dijo Mu, pensativo- ¿Soy sólo yo, o realmente la casa de Capricornio parece estar siempre lejos?-

¡Al fin uno con más de una neurona!

-Pues ahora que lo dices...- musitó Aiolos.

-¬¬ Saga...- los Saints.

-¡No es cosa mía, lo juro!-

-¬¬ Kanon...-

-¡Hey, quietos parados, que tampoco soy yo!-

-¬¬ autora...-

Al primero que diga algo lo castro, lo meto en mi Cápsula de Desahogo y lo convierto en diputado marine.

-¬¬ Ik... no, perdón, un pequeño error...U-

-¡Ah, claro!- exclamó Shiryû dándose un manotazo en la frente (sí, ésa costumbre tan bestia que tenemos los humanos de autogolpearnos cada vez que nos damos cuenta de algo...)- ¡Ya sé qué sucede!¡ ¡Saori puso unas escaleras mecánicas! ¡Y no avanzamos porque sólo suben!-

¡Premio para el caballero! (XD y nunca mejor dicho... válgame la redundante redundancia del pleonásmico pleonasmo).

En fin, como pudieron bajaron hasta el templo y entraron, pero entonces tuvo lugar un "pequeño", "ínfimo" y "minúsculo" detalle: Ikki se despertó.

-¡Wiiiiiiii, que dived, cuantoz cuchilloz, yo quero jugad con ellos!- reía feliz el "pequeño" mirando la amplia colección de espadas, puñales y similares que Shura tenía en las paredes - Me gudta éze gande.-

Hay que reconocer el buen gusto de Ikki, había escogido una espada española (no es por echarme flores, es que es la verdad: como las espadas españolas no hay otras. Cabe recordar, además, que la esgrima es el único deporte que los españoles añadimos a los Juegos Olímpicos), sólo había que tener en cuenta su actual "estado".

-U Ikki, mejor ten esta pelota, es más seg...- trató de proponerle Shura.

Tarde. Ya había cogido la espada. Lo que siguió después podría resumirse diciendo que Ikki-crío se haría millonario como picador de carne. Tras muchos cortes, gritos, sangre, un par de ilusiones fallidos por parte de los gemelos y la subida (de nuevo) del IPC, consiguieron dormir (de nuevo) al "angelito" (palabras textuales de Shion) y salir corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de un templo más seguro... ¿entonces por qué porras van al de Sagitario?

Cuarta Hora.

Uno siempre se pregunta lo mismo. ¿Por qué el tiempo en los mangas y/o animes es tan inconstante? Fácil. Porque no discurre como en nuestro mundo. En el mundo de los animes, un partido de fútbol dura una semana y media, un movimiento de combate media hora, pueden pasar siete días en siete segundos y, en Saint Seiya, da igual lo que los protagonistas hagan o cuanto corran: siempre de los siempres llegarán en el último segundo a rescatar a Atenea, siempre de los siempres tardarán siglos en cargarse al enemigo aunque en teoría los caballeros se muevan a la velocidad del sonido y siempre de los siempres se tardará una hora exacta en ir de un templo a otro aunque uno de ellos esté vacío (¿o si no que estuvieron haciendo tanto rato en el templo de Aiolos durante la batalla del Santuario?). Lo más gracioso es que, si alguno se quedaba a luchar contra algún caballero, los otros seguían tardando una hora en llegar al siguiente templo, aunque después el que se quedó los alcanzara en menos que desafinan los de Operación Truño. Con esto quiero decir: aunque estén muy poco en cada templo, seguirán tardando una hora en cada uno, porque así lo rigen las leyes del mundo de Saint Seiya y porque así me da a mí la gana.

Abreviando, que llegaron a Sagitario, donde Ikki se volvió a despertar, donde cogió la flecha de Sagitario, donde volvió a hacer gala de sus habilidades como trinchador de carne cruda, frita, cocida, asada, flameada, churruscada, quemada o carbonizada, donde lo volvieron a dormir cantándole una nana a voz en grito y de donde volvieron a salir piatndo escaleras abajo otra vez. Y si a alguien no le gustó, se jode. Y si a alguien no le gustó mucho, se jode mucho. Y nos marchamos al siguiente templo.

Quinta Hora

Frente a la entrada del templo de Escorpio se detuvieron. Ya no sabían si entrar o no, por más que Milo les asegurase. Las anteriores experiencias los estaban dejando fritos sin pasar previamente por el aceite.

-¬¬Milo...- habló Mu, con Shaka (en teoría, inconsciente, pero ya he dicho que sólo en teoría) todavía en brazos- Seamos sinceros... yo me fío tanto de tu templo como de la palabra del Gobierno Español en el Plan Galicia... oséase, cero patatero... así que dame un buen motivo para entrar-

-U0U tendríamos que atravesarlo de todos modos para bajar...-

-O.o buen argumento-

Dicho y hecho: entraron. Y entonces Milo hizo algo que los dejó patitiesos, por decirlo de un modo suave: sacó del trastero una cuna en la que, de alguna forma inexplicable (N.d.A: u0u la autora lo quiso. Es explicación suficiente... ¬¬ y el que tenga algo que decir, que lo diga ahora y perderá los dientes por no callar para siempre) cogía (con coger me refiero a caber dentro, no a lo otro) Ikki (con Hyôga-peluche en tamaño natural, se entiende), donde Milo lo metió para, acto seguido, sentarse en una silla mecedora al lado de la cuna con unas agujas de tricotar y ovillos de lana y ponerse a tejer mientras balanceaba la cuna con un pie.

¡PLOF!

La manía que han pillado últimamente los Santos por examinar desde muy cerca las baldosas del suelo empieza a resultar irritante...

-OOU Mi-milo...- al congelador acuariano le va a dar algo.

- siempre quise tener un sobrinito al que acunar y tejer un jersey-

-Por favor- masculló Aiolos- A quién podría gustarle semejante chorrad...-

Se tuvo que callar porque su barbilla decidió comprobar también el tacto del piso. Shura estaba sentado junto a la silla de Milo con las piernas cruzadas, carita feliz y un par de agujas en la mano con las que tejía una bufanda.

- oh, Aiolos, amigo mío- le propuso cuando lo vio- si quieres te enseño y tejes algo tú también.-

Y otra no le quedó al caballero arquero. Pronto, todos estaban sentados tricotando, excepto Mu, quien sostenía a Shaka en su regazo (Mu(pensando): ¿O.o me lo parece a mí o me está metiendo mano de forma sonámbula? Shaka(pensando): Jejejejeje, pero que suave es mi carnerito... jejeje....), el propio Shaka y MM, cuya cabeza se apoyaba en el muslo de un feliz y tejedor Shura (que, por cierto, ya ni recuerda que lo llevaba en brazos ni que lo tiene desmayado encima... bueno, desmayado... leamos su mente, a ver... "MM: Wiii, estoy empezando a tener ciertas ideas, mi Shurita... estás tan adorable así... tan vulnerable... tan deseable... CENSURA" )

... ¬¬ degenerado cangrejo pervertido... y bueno, así estaban tan tranquilos cuando Camus, que había preparado un té para todos, tropezó y manchó su camisa con el líquido.

-¡CAMIE!- un histérico Escorpión se acercó al acuariano a toda prisa- ¡Rápido, rápido, tienes que quitarte esa ropa!-

-Que no... que estoy bien...- Camus intentó protestar, pero Milo ya lo arrastraba hacia su cuarto, donde se metió con el congelador refunfuñante, y cerró de un portazo.

Las quejas, amortiguadas, continuaron unos minutos, para después convertirse en susurros y gemidos ahogados.

-Que extraño.- dijo Shura, mirando la puerta cerrada del cuarto.-¿Se estarán peleando?-

-Tal vez...- trató de decir Mu, siendo interrumpido por un prolongado y apasionado gemido proveniente de la habitación que sonó a algo así como...

-¡Uh... uh... uahhhhhhhhhhh!¡MIIIIIIIILOOOOOOOO!¡Má... más... más fuer... MILOOOOOO!-

A los Saints les faltó tiempo para coger a Ikki y Hyôga en brazos de nuevo (cuna incluída) y salir por patas. Porque, como bien dijo Shion, "démosle a la parejita un rato de intimidad, pero vámonos o pervertiremos a los pequeños" (N.d.A: ¿Más aún de lo que ya están?).

Sexta hora.

Entraron poco menos que en tropel en el ruinoso templo de Libra. Mientras Aldebarán acomodaba la cuna, los demás recuperaban el aliento.

-¡MALDITO PAR DE DEGENERADOS!- bramó Shion- ¿CÓMO PUDIERON?-

-Maestro, no dramaticemos, hoy en día no es tan raro ese tipo de relaciones de pareja entre...-

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, SO CENUTRIO!¡ME REFIERO A QUE QUÉ HUBIESE PASADO SI IKKI SE DERPERTASE EN ESE MOMENTO!-

-Pues que hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para ir calentando motores con el Ruso- murmuró por lo bajo Nachi.

-óò pero... pero... si es un niño...- objetóel lemuriano peliverde.

Ajá, un niño de... déjame ver... dos y me llevo cuatro.... sumado al seno y al coseno de AB... humhumhuum... ¿17 años? ¡Jo, que morro, yo también quiero ser niñita a esa edad!

En esto, Shiryû notó algo húmedo en los pies.

-Ejem... ¿Viejo maestro?-

-¡¡ extraño mi cascada... esto, decías?-

-ùú # si no es mucho preguntar, y con mi mayor respeto (uyyyyyujjujujuju, preparémonos, que va a ser "con respeto")... ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ INUNDADO EL SUEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?-

-¡¡ supongo que por el surtidor que puse en el salón...-

Efectivamente, un surtidor como la copa de un pino estaba colocado en medio y medio de la sala, manando incesantemente.

-ùú #... ¿Maestro, tiene una maleta?- preguntó amablemente el dragón.

-O.o? Pues sí...- el librano alucinaba con la pregunta.

-ùú # estupendo- a una velocidad de vértigo, Shiryû llenó la maleta con las pertenencias del rejuvenecido Docko (lo de rejuvenecido no le quita el Alzehimer, como ya habréis comprobado, porque ni recuerda que rejuveneció ni que ya no es el "Viejo"), se la ató a la espalda al susodicho, le puso por encima de la ropa los ropajes de viejito, el sombrero chino, lo arrastró hasta la entrada y, una vez allí, le arreó una soberbia patada en el trasero que lo mandó a volar.

Unos kilómetros más allá, unos niños de un colegio vieron pasar un bulto volando a toda leche.

-¿O.o es un pájaro?-

-¿O.o es un avión?-

-¿O.o es el precio del petróleo (que anda por las nubes últimamente)?-

-No, sólo es caballero de Libra en su viaje diario al Asilo Vivafelizmientrasestafamosasusfamiliares por cortesía de Aerolíneas Shiryûberia.-

Y, como no era nada fuera de lo corriente, se olvidaron de él. En cuanto a ls Santitos lindos, decidieron que enmular a Noé con su Arca no era lo suyo y siguieron bajando, previo taponamiento del surtidor.

Y aún les quedaban seis templos más... socorro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un lector, divertido, quería reviewar... pero no podía, no podía reviewar... su amiga, la autora, le quiso ayudar... y el botoncito lila le hizo pulsar... tararara... REVIEWAAAAAA..... REVIEWAAAAAAAAAA.... lalararara...

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
